


How Do I Know Everything's Going to Be Okay?

by thatyeehawwriter



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, Spoilers, it's slight though, like small ones maybe ??, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatyeehawwriter/pseuds/thatyeehawwriter
Summary: After Thanksgiving, things may be a mess for all of New Ham. Fortunately, for Sam and Grizz they have found some comfort in each other and it gives the boys the courage to share their new found happiness with the friend(s) they've known their whole lives.





	How Do I Know Everything's Going to Be Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I have had the courage to post and I am equal parts nervous and excited (': I just wanted to share a cute, fluffy Grizzam fic (bonus for Grizz coming out to his friends!) and while the few Grizzam fics out there are amazing, I thought I could contribute a little diddy of my own.  
> The only canon divergence that's in here (that's been tagged) is that in the story, Grizz never saw Sam and Becca at the hospital. So, Grizz is still in the dark about the baby. As well as that, Sam does tell Becca some things about where he really was the night before! Please enjoy!

"Are you sure everything's okay? I mean you seemed to be looking forward to the dinner and you just slept through it?" Becca asked Sam, simultaneously signing and talking while they sat on a bed far away from those who had gotten sick after the Thanksgiving feast was put on. It worried Becca and she could only hope she didn't eat anything that would be attacking her insides or worse, her baby, later.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes everything is fine. If anything I should be asking if you're okay, you are in the hospital you know." he signed, almost laughing to keep the attention away from himself. Of course he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell Becca everything. That was their thing, their duty as best friends. They've confided in each other for years and his rendezvous with Seemingly-Straight-Grizz was nothing to be ashamed of and wouldn't hurt Becca to know. Sam just couldn't understand why it was so hard to just recount how, hours earlier, while everyone was eating pie and turkey, he lost his virginity. Why was it so hard to admit that it was one of the best nights he's had and it was awkward but wonderful all at the same time? That he can still feel Grizz's hands on his hips, running up his chest to his throat, and cradling his face. It was just so damn hard.  
  
Becca could see in his eyes whenever he lied. He could be good at it, but when you're that close, you notice the tiniest of tells. The way his smile falls or the way his hands faltered a bit while signing, almost like he was making stuff up as he went. She didn't want to drop this. " _Sam_.", Becca grabbed his hand that was on her leg, trying to let him know that whatever it was, it was okay to talk about it. "Please talk to me."

"It's not important, I'm focused on you and the baby right now." Sam squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"If it's not important than that is even better," Becca lightly laughed, "Life is crazy right now, Sam. We live in some parallel universe that's completely run and governed by the kids we've gone to school with our whole lives and not to mention i'm pregnant-"

"Wait...you're pregnant?" Sam jokes, which only makes Becca laugh slightly but annoy her even more.

"What i'm saying is that, you can talk to me about anything. Which really shouldn't have to be made a point by now. But no matter how important or not you deem it, I want to hear it. For the past few months it's all been about preparing for birth and the baby and making sure we don't run out of food and also trying to wrap our heads around why we're here. It would be awesome just to talk about normal things. Normal problems even." Sam took Becca's words in, thinking that she was a great friend but was going to be an amazing mother. She didn't know it yet, but she would be. She's just that caring, that warm, that open. That's all it took for Sam to give up his act.

"Okay, I didn't completely lie when I told you I had slept through dinner. I mean, I was in bed, but I wasn't alone and I definitely wasn't sleeping the whole time." Sam let his words stand alone, slightly blushing when remembering the events that happened. He looked away from Becca's widening eyes, failing at trying to conceal his smile. Becca's smile suddenly matched his, connecting the dots at what Sam explained to her. She pushed on his shoulder and they both couldn't contain their giggles. This felt normal, this felt like before everything happened.

"No way! Sam, look at you! So, who's the lucky guy? I imagine it pretty hard to find a diamond out of all these rhinestones." She joked as both got flustered and giggly over Sam's news. 

"I don't know if I should tell. I was right when I said there might be someone here who was repressed and closeted. It feels wrong unless me and him are on the same page...no one here even knows but me. Not even his friends." He signed, truly wanting Becca to know now especially. But it felt right to wait and ask Grizz where he stood on people knowing, even if he only wanted to tell Becca. 

Becca nodded, she understood that. She understood and appreciated Sam's reasoning. After this she knows Sam will tell her when he can, if that time comes. She was elated for him, months earlier he was crying on the pews, mourning the possibility of him finding someone to be with. Now Sam and Mystery Boy have found each other. She can feel Sam's happiness and only hopes to meet this boy and hopes he's good enough for Sam. She also can;t help but wonder if Sam has told him about Becca and the baby. How much does he know, if anything at all? As much as she wants to ask, she decides that'll be a question for another time. She wants them to stay like this for a bit. Reeling over Sam's newfound like of a boy in town and this feeling of normalcy. Back to when the only things to worry about were if they were going to pass their calculus test or how to style their hair for picture day. She took a hold of Sam's hand again for a few seconds before asking all of the gory details and of course, Sam obliged. All the while being completely red-faced and keeping Grizz's identity a secret, but reveling in the feeling of being at one of their old sleepovers at Becca's. Talking about that one cute history teacher they both wish they had for school and how the latest episode of Riverdale was so awfully cheesy (but that wasn't going to stop them from watching). They were in a bubble for these few moments and it was perfectly timed for what was to come.

 

                                                     *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

The small epidemic a few of New Ham's members encountered, had already created a fear-filled atmosphere, and it hadn't even been twenty four hours. The last few months of simple everyday life (or their new version of everyday life, anyways) broken by a huge scare of a few near deaths (including that of their leader, Allie). No one knew what to think about it. Was it simply food poisoning? Or something more sinister? For Grizz, Luke, Jason, and Clark they decide to not worry about it until 9 a.m. _at least_ , and instead tossed their worries aside to get high instead. After hearing the news, most of the guard reported to the hospital and kept watch outside the building for awhile. Passing around a joint in semi-silence.

"Hey Jason, how was it in there? Is everything okay so far?" Luke greeted Jason who took a break to check in on everyone inside. Mainly Erika and for his job, Allie.

"Kelly and Gordie are holding down the fort pretty good. It almost seems like everyone's going to be fine. I don't know how they did it." He replied taking the joint Grizz was passing to him and taking a puff. "How did it all get like this...being forced to play doctor, play police, even fucking playing God at this point." 

"I dunno man, it's pretty shit huh? At least we still have some good pot." Clark chuckled grabbing the joint from Jason to keep up his high. "Pretty soon we'll have to start rationing this shit too."

"Hey Grizz, what's up with you man you've been pretty quiet. Everyone's gonna pull through, they're in good hands." Luke nudged Grizz who's spaced out, and not just from smoking. There was a certain redheaded boy on his mind that he can't stop thinking about. Especially after the night they had. Sam's tongue sliding against his own, the sweetest sounds that came out of his mouth due to Grizz's touch, and even after, when Sam had his head on his chest and they talked until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore. It all played on a loop in his mind, still in awe that the boy he's had eyes for for months now, reciprocated his feelings. Grizz looked up slowly at his friends and quickly debated within himself if he should say anything. Maybe it was the weed or maybe it was another high he was feeling that was the bliss he's found in Sam. Either or both, he found himself more courageous than ever.

"I want to tell you guys something...I have to tell you guys something." The boys shared a look with each other and nodded, not before passing the joint to Grizz for one last puff of bravery, in case he needed it. "It uh...kind of has to do with what I said months ago at prom. If any of you remember...I said that I had planned to stop talking to everyone when I left. And I meant that. I planned to go far away and just cut everyone off before I could think too hard about it. It's um, not because of any of you. You guys are my buds you know?" Grizz's nose crinkled as he spoke, tears creeping up slightly in his eyes. But he cannot back down now, "I was worried this would change everything, group dynamics or whatever, but um I like someone. I really like someone. They're here of course and uh they're also why I wasn't at dinner earlier."

Clark made a face, "Are you just trying to tell us you skipped Thanksgiving for some pussy? Cause I hardly think that's worth dropping us all for, dude." Luke hit him while Jason scoffed. It was a very Clark thing to say, "What? I'm just saying."

"No, just listen okay, before I change my mind," Grizz spoke quick and hard, trying to keep his point up, "I like someone here a lot and we spent a really good night together and I was worried to tell you guys because...because it's Sam." Grizz tore his eyes away from his friends to escape any disgusted looks, "I'm gay...I've never told anyone. Well, obviously except Sam but um, I thought I should start somewhere and you guys are my friends." He clasped his hands together which were sweating profusely, even in the cold, winter night. Luke scooted closer to Grizz and put an arm around him, smiling at him. Grizz looked into his eyes then at Jason's then at Clark. Realizing what he saw was three guys who've known him his whole life and wouldn't see him differently over his sexuality.

"Hey man, you don't have to worry about that with us. Gay or straight or whatever, we're buds for life," Jason said looking around at their little circle.

"Jason's right," Luke agreed, "You're still Grizz, the same Grizz who kicked ass at all of the games during playoffs."

"The same Grizz that reminds us how honest and lovey dovey you are when shitfaced at every single party," Clark chimed in.

"The same Grizz who knows so much shit about everything, I never fully understand what you're talking about dude." Jason added.

Grizz was crying now, unashamed. Why was he so worried? His parents didn't understand at all and it sort of got ingrained in his mind that everyone was the same. All this time he had nothing to worry about. He should've done this a long time ago. There's a comforting thought in his mind now, that even if they do make it all home, he can erase "cut off friends after graduation" off his to-do list.

 

                                                    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *    *

 Sam started walking out of the hospital room where everyone was, Becca was advised to stay the night under Kelly and Gordie's watch for precautionary measures and Sam had promised to come right back after a shower and after grabbing some extra clothes, toothbrushes, etc for them both. He was even about to text Grizz to see how he was when he walked outside and saw him with the rest of the guard. They all turned and looked at him, they held knowing looks that they miserably failed at trying to hide and Grizz looked...upset? No, relieved. It caught Sam off guard, he felt on the spot almost and Grizz immediately jumped up and muttered something to the guys. He was too far for Sam to make out what he said but he was smiling just at the sight of Sam, and Grizz made him smile just as hard.

"Is everything okay? How's Becca? Jason said he saw her in there." Grizz asked, signing one out of every few words that he remembered.

Sam froze slightly, quickly assuming Jason didn't notice Sam there or Becca's pregnancy (although she's pretty far along so how could he not?), but then again not everyone knew Becca's situation, "Good, yeah. Becca didn't have what they caught at the dinner, she wasn't feeling well a little before that so Kelly brought her in to run a check up." Sam felt really guilty for not telling him the whole truth. He know he should. He knows he'll have to. But not right now, that's what he'll keep telling himself anyways, "I'm just running home to shower and grab some stuff for Becca, I might even try to get in a short nap."

"Hmm, didn't get much rest earlier?" Grizz was playing with him now.

"I didn't have much of a chance, I was pretty preoccupied. Sleep was the last thing on my mind." Sam teased him, they both looked down while laughing. It was comfortable, them joking like this. He could get used to this. They both felt like they could.

"So, uh, it's pretty late, it'll be dawn soon but it's still nice and dark out. Could I walk you home and back?" Grizz asked, his nerves coming back a little, feeling like he was asking Sam on a date and not asking to walk him home. Sam nodded, biting his lip slightly to keep from unleashing the goofy smile that threatened to break across. Grizz smiled in reply and looked over Sam to where the rest of the Guard was and as he made eye contact, Luke, Jason, and Clark looked away fast as if they weren't trying to eavesdrop, "Hey, i'll be back in a few minutes, I'm gonna walk Sam home. Call me if something urgent comes up." Grizz looked down at Sam, took his hand (shocking Sam because of the audience behind them, but let it fall from his mind as Grizz seemed unbothered) and heading off on the road in a pleasant silence. Just enjoying each other's company and warmth. They'd have time to talk,  _and not talk_ once they reached Sam's house.

The boys nodded and waved, smiling for their friend who had found some clarity in this bleak, fucked up reality.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to give a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! I'd lovingly accept any constructive criticism as well, as long as it's nothing more than constructive (kind and helpful) criticism, as i'm learning and this is not beta (so there may be lots of grammar mistakes and misspellings-whoops). Also let's all keep our fingers crossed for a season 2!!!


End file.
